Don't make me ask again
by Shadowkissed25
Summary: Maximum is surviving day to day in her home but what happens when a handful of young strangers are thrown into the painful mix? Can she protect them all? Will they be able to protect themselves if she fails? Will she ever do more then just survive? Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

I woke up as with a start my eyes flying wildly around the room taking in all the familiar surroundings.

"ahh the basement ... how thoughtful oh him to put me away after playing with me".

I stretched feeling all my muscles protest at once but i just pushed through it letting me feel the stretch travel all the way from the tips of my fingers to the the soles of my feet.

I got up slowly my muscles already tensing back up because of the constant cold draft that was always present in the basement it use to bite a lot more but a lot has become bearable in the last couple of years.

I pushed my matted hair out of my face trying to get the dirty blonde strands to cooperate but it was useless so i just let it fall back into its chaotic disarray its use to.

I started limping to the small bathroom and flipped of the dull yellow light with disdain

"uggg, well hello beautiful"

I greeted myself with no enthusiasm as i looked in the cramped 2ft by 2ft mirror with a large crack crawling corner to corner almost begging me to just grab a jagged shard from it and end my already insufferable morning.

But i tore my gaze away from it with a small amount of remorse, it would be so simple but i refuse to let him win and give in to the ever growing depression that crawls into my head every moment I'm awake.

I'm talking about my poor excuse for a parent, my dad but i refuse to think about him unless i have to.

I instead think about the only reason i haven't offed myself years ago and that reason would be my 4 year old ball of energy baby brother Ari.

I am pulled from my thoughts as i turn on the shower and the hot water hits me.

I only get 10 minutes of hot water every day so i turn it all the way to scalding and relish in the feeling of it steaming over my freezing skin and feel goosebumbs form the second it makes impact.

My paradise is over before i can completely finish and the water goes straight to frigid, I finish washing my hair and jump out with a little hop.

I quickly dress in my 4 times to large hoodie and jeans that have small worn out holes scattered here and there.

Giving the mirror a quick glance i apply concealer to the spots of purple that scatter my face like a dalmatian and quickly run upstairs.

Turning the knob praying it won't squeak while it opens announcing my escape to the sleeping demon upstairs in his room probably passed out after yesterdays torture.

I opened the door just enough for me to slip by i walked straight to my backpack not even bothering to close the door not worth risking a noise.

Stepping out my front door i was hit by the Arizona heat, how does the basement get so cold when its 90 degrees out.

My feet start walking their memorized path to school but I glance to my left to make sure ari made it to the bus stop and sure enough i saw his little fist waving back and forth like he was scared I just might miss him.

A small smile found my lips and i gave him a small nod goodbye and put my head back down and kept walking.

Once i reached school I pushed through front door immediately smelling an overwhelming scent of perfume and axe spray I wanted to gag but you get use to it i trudged to my locker already hating being here but it was better than home.

As i entered the combination to my locker i heard it click open but as soon as it started to swing open it was immediately slammed shut by a big hand that slipped right above my shoulder.

I let out a deep sigh and turned with an intent to kill my eyes had to look up about a foot to meet with the dark black eyes i knew would be there the only question was where was his whore?

"Fangy?!"

Ah there she is i let me eyes drift down the hallway and saw a small figured red head who was stumbling forward in her 6in heels but trying to make it look good but at least if she fell her boobs would break her fall.

"morning maxie"

spoke the deep voice right in front of me i looked back at the black eyes that hadn't moved from off me for an uncomfortable 2 minutes now.

I wasn't in the mood for fighting not after yesterday so i tried to catch him off guard by not constantly fighting back.

"Good morning Fang"

I replied and turned to walk away.

It took a moment for him to realize I'm not gonna play along today then he grabbed my upper arm firmly but not rough and turned me around to look at him.

"Hey what the hell, I look forward to back and forth banter, I know your not letting me down today are you maxi?"

"I'm tired today just leave me alone for once I don't have the patience to deal with you go talk to your girlfriend"

I replied back just barely keeping the growl out of my voice, but I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started speed walking down the hallway weaving in between people trying to loose him but I was so busy looking behind me I didn't see the rest of his friends right in front of me.

I looked forward just as i rammed into a 6ft wall of muscle named Sam. I fell backwards letting out a small "ophh" I would have fell backwards on my butt if Dylan hadn't grabbed my right arm in a death grip while Sam grabbed my left.

They held me in place as Fang smiled while walking towards me with a slow pace taking his time to straighten his sleeves.

"I decide when were done talking maximum"

I couldn't pretend to even try to swallow the words that were preparing on the tip of my tongue ready to snap at anyone who dare insult me.

"ENOUGH WITH THE NICKNAMES"

I shouted with venom.

"My name is max! not maxi! not maximum! Just fucking max! you got that or is it to difficult to remember?"

Fang froze for not even 2 seconds I don't even think anyone else noticed but me but then a smile crawled across his face.

"There's the morning bicker I crave"

He sneered while he extended one hand and caressed the side of my face but then he stopped and quickly looked around at his friends hands still holding me in place as if forgetting they were there for a second.

"Just learn to behave better and we wouldn't have to keep having these talks"

He said over his shoulder as he walked away then his friends released me and followed him but as Sam released me he shoved me harshly to the floor and looked down at me with hatred then followed.

I wasn't positive but i could have swore I saw Fang look back over his shoulder at me but as quick as i thought I saw it he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

As I picked myself up I felt a flashback taking over I closed my eyes and tried to focus on random things in front of myself grounding myself to the present but it ruthlessly kept pulling my under in brutal waves trying to drown me as I tried and failed to catch my breath.

 _"Daddy! Daddy please" I looked down at my little 8 year old fists pounding on the dark wood of the basement door praying it would fly open to my loving father I knew was on the other side and he would tell me he's sorry and he still loves me like I do him._

 _"Da *sob* Daddy I'm sorry I don't *sob* I don't know what i did wrong but I'm so sorry" The sobs took over my body so violently as I almost plummeted into hysteria._

 _"I love you please I'm *sob* I'm so sorry"_

 _A rush of warm air hit my face as the door flew open but it wasn't my loving father on the other side, no this monster hated me I could see it in his eyes he didn't even try to hide it from me._

 _Stumbling forward I grasped at his feet I cried pleading but refusing to look back into his eyes knowing their would be no mercy in them but hoping he might take pity on seeing me in this state._

 _"You WILL stop this pathetic whining this instant before I give a real reason to cry, do you need another lesson in pain so soon?"_

 _Shaking my head back and forth so fast I thought I would get whiplash I whimpered "noo *sob* but daddy I'm so *sob* sorry, please"_

 _Finally daring another look up as I begged for my freedom I saw only anguish and hatred not even his old twinkle was there anymore so many things had changed after cancer took my mother._

 _We all missed her greatly her presence, her smile, her voice the most, yes defiantly her voice the most she was such a good singer but now there's only silence in the house to sing would result in a pain so severe I shivered just thinking about it._

 _A foot to the face sent me right back down the basement steps as I was daydreaming about mom._

 _My head met the concrete_ _at the bottom with a sicking thud but brought on the darkness I now relish for an escape from the pain._

I felt myself coming out of the flashback as the iron grip around my lungs started to loosen its suffocating grip.

Taking in lung fulls of air I started slowly trudging to choir class even though I knew i was late I didn't want to walk all the way to the office to get a late pass when I knew my teacher would just yell at me and tell me to sit down.

I peeked into class and saw his back turned and took the opportunity to sneak to my desk even though I knew it was to good to be true.

Just as I was about 2 feet away from my desk a nasally voice loudly chorused " Nice of you to join us Maximum" I whipped my head to glare at the sound of that god awful voice Lissa.

But she succeeded in snitching now the whole class was snickering and the teacher was already writing up my detention slip I walked up and snatched it from his hand a walked back to my desk and loudly plopped down no need to be quite now right?

"As I was saying" spoke the teacher Mr. Smith **(I know original right)** demanding all attention back on him.

"Finals are coming up and I need to be able to grade you all individually not just participation points for singing in a group so for the next couple weeks you will be doing solos."

The class was abuzz with chatter and groans and girls who perked right up and glowed with excitement and another portion of class who slid down in their desks trying to pray to become invisible that the desk would swallow them whole and they would be skipped by accident.

"So I will take a volunteer to go first after that they will pick who they want to go next so on so forth until everyone has gone at least once then we will rinse and repeat any questions?"

"No? good then do we have any volunteers to go first?" He barely got his sentence out before Lissa's hand shot up waving impatiently like she was fighting to be seen even though she was the only hand up.

"Ok Lissa you can go first now we should all know only school appropriate songs allowed no cussing or drugs or anything got it, also you may play an instrument of you'r choice or by all means help yourself to the computer for background music to your song."

He gave Lissa the thumbs up to go ahead and start she walked straight to the computer to find music to back her up a couple clicks later she was ready and opened her eager mouth to sing.

 _"OW_

 _Who's that sexy thang I see over there?_

 _That's me standin' in the mirror_

 _What's that icy thang hangin' round my neck?_

 _That's gold, show me some respect (oh ah)_

I slammed my head back and stared hard at the ceiling trying so hard and failing not to laugh little snickers kept escaping past my sealed lips.

I couldn't help it her singing wasn't even that bad it was the fact she tried to dance with it but not just dance oh no she was doing a new move to every line she couldn't just sit still and sing she was trying to look like a professional celebrity and dance and pop, lock, drop, split, cartwheel it was just to much.

I finally got better under control and looked sideways to see other reactions to our show I immediately locked eyes that were glaring daggers at me Fang's.

Just as I was sobered up from his frosty glare she jumped and did a poor kick in air thing and another barrage of giggles were trying to escape again so I snapped my head straight up again counting tiles in the ceiling but when I looked back at Fang he had on a softer look it wasn't nice but it wasn't harsh anymore either and I thought i could detect a smidgen of humor there as well.

" _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me too"_

She ended with a flourished bow and a giant smile beaming at us with pride, if only she knew.

Of course there was a massive round of applause just because shes her, she popular, she perfect, she Lissa. She closed her eyes as if thinking about who to pick next even though we all knew it was gonna be Fang, "Ummmm I pick ... Fangy!" she said while fluttering her clumped together eyelashes to look attractive i guess.

He lightly smirked but it looked forced to me striding to the front I looked over as a voice whispered "20 dollars says emo chooses guitar."

I looked to my left and saw a blonde haired blue eyed boy smiling at me, wait was he talking to me? No one talks to me?

We both looked up to see him sitting in a chair with low and behold a black guitar in his lap, blondie next to me started snickering "Called it." he stated while lightly slapping my shoulder in a friendly manner.

I let a smile start to stretch across my face as I stretched out my hand "My name is Max" he took my hand shaking it "Iggy" he stated with a grin. **(not blind)**

"How did you know what he would pick" I questioned actually curious tilting my head to the side a little "Easy number one its stereotypical to how he dresses all the misunderstood lonely emos always play a heartbreaking guitar about how no one understands them ... also hes my brother."

He added nonchalantly my eyes bugged out of my head "He's what?" I whisper shouted "Well starting today I mean" he grinned like he thought about just leaving me there with the details without explaining more but after I sent him a glare he spilled more "We live in a foster home, they just took me in last night so today's my first day as his brother."

"Ohhhhhh" I replied dumbly I was gonna ask how many other siblings they had and other personal questions but I was pulled to the front of class by the sound of fangs voice, his strong, hypnotic, ... beautiful voice.

 _"I guess I just got lost_

 _Being someone else._

 _I tried to kill the pain,_

 _But nothing ever helped._

 _I left myself behind,_

 _Somewhere along the way_

 _Hoping to come back around_

 _To find myself someday_

 _Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you_

 _To say that it's OK._

 _Tell me please_

 _Would you one time just let me be myself_

 _So I can shine_

 _With my own light._

 _Let me be myself._

 _Would you let me be myself?_

 _I'll never find my heart_

 _Behind someone else._

 _I'll never see the light of day_

 _Living in this cell._

 _It's time to make my way_

 _Into the world I knew._

 _And then take back all of these times_

 _That I gave in to you_

 _Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you_

 _To say that it's OK._

 _Tell me please_

 _Would you one time just let me be myself_

 _So I can shine_

 _With my own light._

 _Let me be myself._

 _For a while,_

 _If you don't mind,_

 _Let me be myself_

 _So I can shine_

 _With my own light._

 _Let me be myself._

 _That's all I've wanted from this world,_

 _Is to let me be me._

 _Tell me please_

 _Would you one time just let me be myself_

 _So I can shine_

 _With my own light._

 _Let me be myself._

 _Tell me please_

 _Would you one time just let me be myself_

 _So I can shine_

 _With my own light._

 _Let me be myself._

 _Tell me please_

 _Would you one time just let me be myself_

 _So I can shine_

 _With my own light._

 _Let me be myself._

 _Would you one time_

 _Oh, let me be myself_

 _And let me be me."_

All girls sighed and stared dreamily at him while Lissa clapped running up to kiss him to congratulate him apparently making a big deal that they were together like it wasn't already obvious.

He flashed another small smirk which made the girls practically swoon but now he was picking apart the crowd with his eyes trying to calculate who to pick next for this public shaming for the rest who weren't popular his eyes narrowed in on me I gulped trying to wiggle deeper into my chair praying on him to not pick me yet my dream would be like second to last but fate had crueler plans apparently.

"Maximum Ride" he practically spit out my name like he hated it so much it pained him to say it which I'm not sure why ... hurt a little ... just a little, it flashed in my eyes for a moment and I saw something like regret in his eyes but as always it was gone as soon as i saw it.

I made my way to the front "Try not to choke and mess it up worse then everything else you touch Maximum" sneered Lissa, you know what if they already were dead set on hating me i might as well make the song worth it.

Rolling my shoulders back and walking with a new confidence to the front of all thoses eyes, thoses judging eyes that take in everything in an instant and judge it before they even understand it.

I heard a few whispers as i picked up the small electric keyboard and sat down its my favorite instrument because it has the setting to sound like any instrument so by learning this in my mind I had basicly learned them all.

Clearing my voice I spoke before starting " I dedicate this to Lissa, may you'r popularity be your downfall" i spoke as I glared daggers right at her making sure to have her attention.

" _God save the prom queen_

 _Teenage daydream_

 _Just another dressed up heartbreak_

 _God save the prom queen_

 _Only eighteen_

 _Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown_

I looked out at the class and saw alot of shocked faces at my voice I smirked then looked at Fang who has hatred and shock i think?

 _She's the first in line at the party_

 _She's the first in line at the club_

 _And she's got that body, always gotta flaunt it_

 _Everybody's looking up_

 _When she walks by you want to be her_

 _And your boyfriend pretends not to see her_

 _'Cause she's got that fire, doesn't even try_

 _Her booty has its own zip code_

 _All the peasants bow down_

 _God save the prom queen_

 _Teenage daydream_

 _Just another dressed up heartbreak_

 _God save the prom queen_

 _Only eighteen_

 _Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown_

 _Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh_

 _Take a look at the future_

 _Who knows what's ahead?_

 _There's a house on a hill with an indoor pool_

 _And a millionaire in her bed_

 _And the years go by and she still dreams_

 _She's the hottest girl in town_

 _And the makeup's stronger, gotta wear it longer_

 _Just to keep a man around_

 _God save the prom queen_

 _Teenage daydream_

 _Just another dressed up heartbreak_

 _God save the prom queen_

 _Only eighteen_

 _Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown_

 _Diamonds in her crown_

 _Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh_

 _Diamonds in her crown_

 _Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh_

 _And she lives her dreams through the magazines_

 _And her daddy's gone and she needs someone_

 _And she's got the looks and the boys on hooks_

 _But she'll trade it all for a heart that's whole_

 _God save the prom queen_

I stood up shoving the small chair I was sitting on backwards and screamed giving the last couple choruses my all pouring feeling and soul into my words letting them paint a picture.

 _Ohhhhhhhh (Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh)_

 _God save the prom queen!_

 _Ohhhhhhhh (Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh)_

 _God save the prom queen_

 _Teenage day dream_

 _God save the prom queen (she turned her tears)_

 _She turned her tears to diamonds in her crown"_

I finished out of breath and almost jumped when Iggy stood up clapping like a retard but it was only him but everyone looked around conflicted if they should clap or not all eyes fell on Fang and Lissa to see how they took it, Lissa looked utterly confused "wait I get a millionaire in my bed and my dads still alive ... i don't get it was it an insult?"

She asked looking at Fang with complete confusion he just glared at me I had publicly degraded his girl, I would pay for this but damn that felt good.

"I choose Iggy" I mumbled then bolted from class leaving everything the stares, the hatred ... my backpack. I plowed into the bathroom stall door and locked it pulling up my legs so no one would hopefully find me I decided to hide out until I felt it would be safer to return with minimal damage.

 **Songs included are Meghan Trainor, Me, Too. 3 Doors Down Let Me Be Myself. Molly Kate Kestner Prom Queen. P.s. I adore Molly so I will most likely have more of her songs, hopefully not to many I strive for diversity.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ding_

The bell rung signaling the end of first period only seven more to go I muttered I waited for the late bell to ring so the halls would be empty before venturing out to collect my abandoned backpack but once I arrived to the empty classroom it was nowhere to be found.

I walked up and down isles of desks looking to see if it was kicked around but came up empty handed.

Rubbing the back of my head I mumbled "Where the hell..."

"Looking for this?" came a deep voice i already know who was gonna be there, Fang.

I turned slowly to look at him he was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame swinging my backpack back and forth in front of him taunting me to see if i was brave enough to retrieve it, a rather stupid game to play with me.

I walked up to him making sure my mental wall was in place to put away all emotions of anxiety or fear and only show determination and a slight amount of irritation.

Just as I reached him and extended my hand to grab it from him he pulled it away just enough to keep it from me and leaned forward he looked at me with his black orbs I almost forgot to take a breath it felt like they were swallowing me, but not necessarily in a bad way they, like in a way that they would transport me to a better place where its always beautiful and the night sky always shown with a million stars.

I blinked a couple times to clear my head but stared back at him with interest.

"Tread carefully Max, I can only hold back for so long."

Then he extended his hand holding my backpack out to me, I took it but couldn't quite hold my tongue.

"Hold back? Is that what you've been doing my bad I haven't noticed"

Whipping out an arm in front of me to block my path he showed his full anger in his eyes.

"I have never hurt you Max but that can all change if you keep finding it necessary to publicly challenge me"

"Never hurt me?! I'm sorry were all those words and shoving me around and relentlessly teasing me suppose to be nice?!" My voice kept rising and loosing its volume control the more i talked.

"Stop pushing me Max, you don't know what pain is!" He yelled while leaning towards me so he was only a foot away.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with hand he turned and whispered so softly.

"They want me to do so much more, I can only protect you for so long." And with that cheerful note he walked away without looking back.

I was in a daze the rest of school thinking about what he said before I knew it, it was time to go home.

Kicking gravel with my worn out shoes every step of the way I trudged home not even bothering to hope Jeb wasn't there *sigh* he's always there.

I got home sooner then I had hoped staring up at the cookie cutter house it looked like the rest on the block 4 bedroom, 2 bath, white walls, dark secrets.

Opening the front door I walked int the living room and saw Jeb sitting with Ari doing homework.

Ari waved at me with a huge grin. "Hi Maxi" I nodded to him in reply with a smile knowing better then to talk to him with Jeb in the room, I couldn't risk him getting mad with Ari around that was still his father figure, his dad.

"Go to you'r room Maximum" growled Jeb "I will visit you later" and with that he went back to helping Ari without even looking at me.

I walked to the basement door and with a heavy sigh I opened it letting the feeling of the cold dank air welcome me home into it's loving arms as it wisps around my face letting me know it understands stroking softly but still unwanted.

Closing the door with a soft thud I descend the stairs into my own little part of the house to count the minutes until Jeb would inevitably come down with all his wrath and rage built up through out the day to release it all on me.

 _*drip* *drip* *drip*_

I focused on the noise of the sink water from my bathroom to pass time to try and distract my mind from the inevitable, but like always here ... he ... comes.

I hear his feet moving with impatience and need, waiting for Ari to go to his room so he can finally have his fun then I hear his clunky footsteps on the stairs still picking up speed barely containing his excitement, rounding the corner at the last stair he runs at me full sprint and with as much force as he can muster punches me in the right side of my face, it whips sideways only to meet the wall I was leaning against.

He grabs the shoulder of my jacket a pulls me up with minimal resistance I know I should fight back, I normally do but I kept hearing Fangs words replaying over and over "You don't know what pain is."

As i'm pulled to my feet he lets go of me takes a step back and shoves his shoulder into my stomach making me double over but he already has my shoulder again pulling me to my feet.

This time he leaves me standing there for a second until I realize it's to get a metal pipe leaning against the wall unnoticed.

He swings it full force into my side I maneuver just in time to soften the blow and not crack a rib but just barely it still hits my hip with a thud.

Then its whistling back through the air at full speed for my head I look up just in time to see in make impact and everything turns black, my sweet relief.

I crack my eyes open and groan trying to turn to my side to give my stomach a break even though my body protests I force it to roll over and accept my pain.

Glancing at the clock it glared 7:28 in a blinding green glow pouting I dragged my body up the wall and used it to support me to the bathroom leaning on it the whole way I stood in the shower before starting it so I could suck up every second of its lukewarm glory.

Once done I just put on another pair of jeans and a sweater as always leaving my hair down to cover most of my face and concealer to cover the rest and I was out the door all within 15 minutes.

Risking making a dash for the outside door as my heart pounds through my chest I hear His voice as I get one hand on the door knob to freedom "We'll be having company tonight I have a friend who needs tips in disciplining his children so I expect you on time today understood?"

I nod my head in a short reply but he takes this as sign enough I have heard him and he dismisses me with a wave of his hand.

Now my head is swirling with emotions dread, fear, anger, remorse for whoever's poor kids were coming over but I tried to shove all these feeling into the back of my mind as school came into view.


	4. Chapter 4

As the school day progressed I found it impossible to get my thoughts to focus on the tasks at hand in each class and my day was passing way to fast for the severe punishment that awaited me and some poor soul as an example at home.

How could there be more than just my father that took interest in this, how could the pain of others bring them joy not even just anyone but specifically children how could they stand there and beat down a minor to the point they start to think death just might be better.

Deep in my thoughts I started walking to choir I was brought to an immediate stop by a pair of hands that wrapped around my arm and pulled me into the wall, hard.

Stumbling over my own feet I fell to the floor I didn't want to even look up because I knew it would be Fangs gang but I didn't want to come off as submissive and weak so I glared up at my attacker which happened to be his slut.

"Don't think you can pull another stunt like yesterday got it or I will pummel you into the ground like dust"

"No you won't you'll get one of these meatheads to do it" I snapped back while pointing with my head to my left to the two jocks that stood there waiting for her command, where was Fang I wondered?

"Of course I wouldn't want to get my own hands dirty on your second hand store attire" she sneered while pointing accusingly at my outfit that was offending her so while scrunching her nose up she looked lazily at Sam who on cue grabbed a handful of my hair to lift me up and I knew because of years of taking everyone's crap he was gonna punch my stomach.

I prepared for his punch and grabbed his fist when it came full swing right as I predicted I saw the shock register on his face and twisted his wrist straight up and I heard the pop I knew was gonna come afterwards.

He let out a very unmasculine scream and dropped to the floor just as I saw two faces I hated equally turn the corner and walk straight for us Fang, and the principle they both saw the scene laid out in front of them and speed up to get to us.

"Oh thank gawd you came when you did Max just went on a rage spree and broke poor Sam's wrist I think, he like doesn't look to good he might need a Doctor." Lissa jumped in making sure she was the first to speak to snitch me out and blame everything on me.

"He tried to" I tried to speak up but wasn't listening to any of it he grabbed my hand and started walking to the office mumbling under his breath something about vacation and stupid kids.

He realized me when we reached his small cramped office with one chair I assumed I was suppose to take but I stayed standing.

"Please Mr. Hawkins just hear out" I tried again with no avail he was already writing me out a detention slip no even looking at me, oh no I can't do detention today Jeb would kill me if I was late especially if I was his perfect example of what a "properly disciplined" child should look like.

As if reading my mind he barked out "You will attend detention today and hopefully Sam's parents will consider that punishment enough and not press charges I will suspend you if you don't show up Maximum I swear do not test me, I can't believe you just broke a students arm I mean we cant have a school full of ..."

I started to tune him out he had started a full out rant at this point and I knew I was royally screwed either was if I was suspended the school would call Jeb to notify him of my harsh reaction and he would be mad one way or another I hope I live through tonight I silently prayed.

The day flew by even quicker now my anxiety was full blown out of control.

"Why the glum face?" a familiar voice asked to my left as I was walking down the hallway to detention I turned my head to look at Iggy while I kept walking.

"What you haven't heard I'm a public menace I can't be controlled so I have detention" I knew I was being dramatic but I was so irritated and freaked out what Jeb was gonna do so I was mopping and sulking around maybe a little more then necessary.

He laughed a light hearted laugh that sounded like bells and would have cheered me up a little if I wasn't so dead set on being angry and depressed.

"Watch out Ig she might break you'r arm" a deep voice called out a lot closer then I would like. I didn't even turn around I was tired of Fang's gang of dickweeds I wasn't in the mood to acknowledge him.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around but I spoke before he had a chance.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed ripping my arm out of his "You've fucked up my life enough for today"

He got mad and retorted with as much volume " I told you to stop provoking them now I don't think a little detention will kill you princess"

I got so frustrated I felt tears start to well up in my eyes I knew he saw them when his eyes grew a fraction of an inch and he took a step back.

"It's not detention i'm scared of" I barely whispered with those final words I turned and finished walking to detention in peace I could hear Iggy loud whispering at Fang in the background the only sentence I heard was the one that stuck in my head like a bad song was Fangs reply "She doesn't even know pain" with that last sentence before I closed the door and wiped my eyes of the last stray tears and sat down and immediately started twitching my foot at a speed that would make caffeine addicts jealous and chewed my nails.

The second we were released I took off like a bat out of hell not even stopping at my locker to drop off my now finished homework I dead sprinted all the way home plowing through yards jumping fences trying to buy back my already lost time I saw my house come into view and a green suburban sat in front of it "shit" I whispered they were already there he was gonna be pissed.

I didn't even give myself a minute to catch my breath that would just be more wasted time I barreled into the house gasping "I'm so sorry"

I didn't even finish my sentence, not because I couldn't but because I saw the kids that were on there knees hands tied behind their back for less resistance I gapped open mouthed still trying to catch my breath.

I finally found my voice "Iggy ... Fang" I whispered but their eyes reciprocate the same emotions I held panic, confusion then finally horror as then realized i was the test dummy they were gonna have to observe a lesson from in child abuse.


	5. Chapter 5

I took one step back towards the still open door debating on turning on my heal and dashing out of here and just take my humiliating punishment tomorrow in solitary.

Before my foot even made contact with the floor to make a full step back the door slammed shut with a threatening force that made the air rushing past it hit me in the back of my head swirling my hair around in front of me, I didn't dare turn around much less speak but I couldn't give off a submissive vibe in front of Fang or he would be merciless at school I had to strategize this and pick every response with planed precision between who would give me worse hell.

"Where were you Maximum?" spoke a forced calm voice behind me I knew he would get more mad if I gave him an excuse then just blame myself like I knew he would so what was the point.

"Guess I lost track of time" I whispered but there was strength behind my words as I glared at the floor letting my hair hide my eyes so no one could see my internal battle or fear.

I plummeted forward and was yanked back violently as he grabbed a fistful of my hair yanking me back and forth like a rag doll yelling with each word "You can't do anything you'r just pathetically useless i asked you one thing be on time today that we have company but you couldn't do that now could you?!"

He released me with a final shove his breathing was labored with barely contained rage taking a step towards me I kept my eyes down and stayed on the floor until a little voice snapped me out of my trance. "Maxie? Are you ok?" came a little voice at the top of the stairs.

I whipped my head back and looked with fear at the four year old with a wolf stuffed animal dangling in one hand and the other grabbing the hand rail one foot above his little head he looked confused and shocked but met my eyes with determination.

"Get you'r ass in you'r room Ari, Maxie missbehaved and we are just having a little talk now go" spoke Jeb with very minuscule control over his anger, but Ari never took his eyes off me just froze on the stairs in shock and fear.

That was a snapping point for Jeb he couldn't tolerate two disobedient children he started speed walking at the stairs screaming at Ari letting the dam break and unleashing all his anger in front of him for the first time ever.

I didn't think only reacted he couldn't get hurt he just couldn't not while i was alive I dove for Jeb's feet and wrapped my body around his foot right before it reached the first step and held on for my life, no not my life Ari's.

"Ari get out of here Now!" I screamed but it came out more as a plead as Jeb let out an animalistic roar and picked up his foot with me dangling around it like I weighed nothing and kicked his foot at the stair slamming me between his foot and the sharp impact with the 90 degree angle of the stair as he kicked repeatedly Ari was brought out of his trance and took a step towards me.

"Ari leave!" I didn't mean for it to come out harsh but he turned and ran to his room as I coughed a splatter of blood flew out of my mouth but I refused to loosen my grip until I knew his attention would be completely on me again almost on cue as i thought that he knelt down on my chest and punched me in the face over and over left, right, left, right following through with the punch every time using his whole momentum every swing to put his body weight into every punch I heard Iggy's voice ring through the air I almost forgot they were here, almost.

"Enough, Please shes had enough." His voice was full of panic almost hysterical to my shock Jeb stopped I knew he wasn't done, not even close I would feel like I got hit by a bus for getting in his way I knew it, this just felt like a small mini van.

I let go of his foot he bent over and grabbed me by my shoulder digging each individual finger in my my sensitive skin walking over to the basement door he opened it and tossed me down the stairs I hit at least seven on the way down before I came to an abrupt halt on the cold bottom but it was like an ice pack for my face I released all my muscles and reveled in this small comfort for a brief second before I felt a lump of skin fall on top of me with an "Ophh" followed by a second lump of skin three seconds after but that one didn't make a noise.

"Get off" I wheezed out trying to breath "shit" squeaked Iggy trying to scramble off me and bent down and tried to reach out his hand to help me up but his hands were still bound and so I hoisted myself up and clenched my stomach but made no sound as I silently went to stand against the wall where i knew Jeb would expect me waiting for him when he decided to come finish me off for the day.

"Max are you ok?" spoke Iggy, Fang's been rather quite a little voice in the back of my head hoped it was out of guilt but I shook it out as soon as it popped up were all stuck in this shitty predicament its no time to think vengeful.

"I'm fine"

"No you'r not now let me clean up you'r face at least" he said while he reached out to touch my face I looked at him and turned my voice to icy no bull shit tone.

"Iggy it's pointless he's not even close to done yet now back off" He looked hurt but backed off and went to stand by the opposite wall I started to feel bad for him i remembered he said it was his first week in this family this was all new to him.

"Look Iggy I'm sorry this is new to you but you need to learn to adapt and i mean fast got it?" I didn't even give him a chance to respond before continuing "When he comes down here which he will I'm gonna need you to not intervene you'r gonna see some gruesome things but if you shut up you will only have to watch it and not live it got it?"

"Max that's not gonna happen I can't just sit here and watch him kick the shit out of you for nothing I mean it's completely bullshit!"

"You will only make it worse Iggy thanks for trying to help but I promise he will only get madder and stay longer now when he comes down he will focus on me and then if were lucky leave now I need you to shut it Ig." I finalized as I heard the door creak open.

"Max I ca.."

"Shut it!" I whisper shouted as we all started to hear slow heavy footstep he was taking his time to build up tension and looking at Ig I could tell it was working.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie" taunted Jeb "Why do I have such a disappointment as a daughter?" he reached the bottom of the stairs and started to walk towards Fang much to my surprise but then he just grabbed his bound hands and hung them on a hook from the ceiling so his feet barley touched the ground but he just maintained eye contact never backing down but staying silent, smart.

"First you'r inexcusably late" now he was hooking Iggy's hands to the ceiling just like Fang's "Then you try to restrain me, you'r parent" now he was walking towards me he yanked my hands together tying them with no slack he was lifting my hands up to the ceiling but turned me around to face the wall then hung me up like the rest I suddenly understood what he was about to do it's only been done one other time it's only for when I really fuck up my breath speed up.

His hand slithered under my shirt slowly then he pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket and cut up the back in one fluid motion my shirt fell off and dropped to my feet in front of me discarded to not soften the blows I stare down at it and feel tears in the back of my eyes starting to well up but I refused to cry from pain ever i was stronger then pain.

"What are yyyou doing?" stuttered Iggy damn it I told him to shut it Jeb's head casually rolled to its side to look at him before he smiled and reached into his other back pocket and pulled a long black handle out slowly letting the multiple stands of thin leather fall to the floor not breaking eye contact with Iggy but his smile grew when he saw the realization and horror in Iggy's eyes then he looked at Fang.

"You should take pointers from this one stay quite and quit intervening in whats not you'r business it's not like you could care about this bitch so bud out and watch the show." with those final words Jeb turned his attention back to me whip in hand I heard the whistle before i felt the pain so I tensed up every part of my body in anticipation of the pain that i knew all to well that would follow. *Crack*

Blood splattered the floor like rain drops I bit my lip and waited for the next and the next and the next I counted 15 before my vision started seeing black dots dance in front of it and my knees started to shake violently that's when he finally stopped, whistling he walked to my bathroom washed off his whip with care and stuck it back into his pocket he then proceeded over to Fang and unhooked him. "You can get the others he stated while waving his hand nonchalantly at us before continuing upstairs whistling the same damn cheerful tune.

Fang speed walked over to Iggy and had his down in two seconds flat he then speed walked over to me and stood directly in front of me and with one hand unhooked me I crumbled under my own weight but he caught me by just barely putting his hands under my armpits making sure not to touch my back he then slowly pulled me to my bathroom slid open the bathroom curtain and turned on the water I already took a shower this morning so the water was ice cold he cursed under his breath and whispered to me "Deep breath" and stepped in with me.

He turned me so my back faced the shower head and my front was facing him as he held me up I violently gasped as the water hit me digging me fingers into his upper arm shaking harder from the pain then from the cold "I know shhh I know" he said soothingly as I realized with a start a single tear escaped my eye and was rolling down my face but then got lost in the shower water at least it wasn't in front of Jeb I sighed deeply getting use to it now the cold was actually numbing it up a bit now to a more tolerable level of pain.

Fang pulled me out of the shower I stumbled my feet drunkenly after him trying to take some of my weight but failing miserably I just looked down in shame he asked "any towel" I scoffed and shook my head no slowly he looked sad and sympathetic before he put his wall back up and went back to emotionless he pulled me to my mattress on the ground hey at least i get that slowly putting me down he looked almost embarrassed as he looked at anywhere but me and nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't suppose you can change you'r clothes?" he mumbled I felt my face turn slightly pink as I scowled at him I took a deep breath in and with all my strength pushed myself on my side and tried to reach for a small pile of laundry thrown by the side of the bed I almost had a hoody in between two of my fingers before Iggy walked over and picked it up and tossed it to me I was mad he didn't let me do it myself but I was thankful.

"Thanks" I spoke up daring a little more volume this time he shrugged "I mean it's the least I could do you know?" I stated not looking at me he glared at Fang "Why did you say nothing we could have each taken a couple hits or something to tire him out instead of her taking all of them" he hissed motioning to me I flinched but Fang looked right at him head on "Wouldn't have helped none, I'v lived this longer then you Ig trust me even she knows there's no distracting a mad man once he decides he wants to release his rage on you he will, period."

Iggy looked mad but couldn't think of anything else to say so glared at the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest cursing under his breath.

Fang looked back at me "So you need help changing? I promise not to peak" he smirked with a wink its not like he would see anything more then he is right now with me in jeans and a faded red bra I buried my head in my bed took in a long breath and released it even slower then broke and whispered "please help" I felt his weight on the bed then he pulled me up by my arms and scrunched up the sweater as much as he could before with a gentleness i didn't even know existed in humans placed it over my bruised head then slowly helped me pull my arms through and pulled it the rest of the was down barley letting it touch my skin.

"Boys time to go" yelled a gruff voice I didn't recognize must be their guardian I wonder where he was during all of this they both looked at me one last time then drudged up stairs at the last step i heard Fang's voice drift down "Be safe."


	6. Chapter 6

Cracking my eyes open I glanced around my room moaning in annoyance as I let it sink in that I would have to tear myself from my bed which wasn't made of clouds but it felt close to heaven, or maybe its because my body just went through hell.

Taking in a deep breath to prepare myself for the pain I knew would follow like a nagging pest that just wouldn't ever leave now matter how many times it was almost gone it always came back disguised like an old friend but left you more empty and alone then before it showed up chipping a piece of yourself off to take with it every time making it harder and harder to put yourself back together but even when you do, you'll never be whole again, you'll never get that piece of yourself that pain took from you.

You will see it missing in little moments when you chose to not speak up or when you take the long road to school to avoid the bullies its because pain took that security from you, it will never be forgotten, or returned.

I tried pushing my body up with the heal of my hands dug into the sheets of my bed firmly I rose my upper body half way to sitting position before I started shaking vigorously and sweating in effort to just sit up, he went to far I couldn't go to school like this I sank back down into my bed accepting that this would be my day then it hit me he waited until yesterday it was Saturday today, in short I had two days to heal adequately enough to participate in school.

I nestled in my one thin blanket blocking out the cool draft as best I could and settled in for the next two days not planning on leaving this bed for anything short of a full blown house fire.

-Time Skip-

I was well rested to the point of boredom I was ready for school an hour before necessary bouncing my leg in place in anticipation to get out of this room even if my reprieve was school I was still very sore but manageable.

I decided to leave the house early and just take my time getting to school at least i knew Jeb wouldn't be up to greet me scurrying up the stairs quietly but with an eagerness that made me take them two at a time I left my 'bedroom' and rushed outside letting the fresh air hit my face a smirk graced my lips and a light pink blush rose to my cheeks embarrassing me in the full feeling of freedom.

Sooner then hoped I saw school rising in the distance like a ruling dictator looking forward to crushing souls and dimming spirits.

I didn't see to many people roaming around looking for their social clicks so either i'm still early even though i took my sweet time, or they were inside wasting this beautiful sunrise taking it for granted because their privileged enough to see it on a daily basis ... ungrateful.

With a quick pep talk to myself I walked through the front doors and deflated a little when I witnessed the halls crawling with students which means class starts soon and I was definitely not still early making my way through the halls towards my locker I heard Lissa before I saw her, how does that always happen.

"What a shame you still go to this school, I was certain you would be gone after attacking poor Sam." I didn't even acknowledge her I snapped open my locker grabbed my two books and slammed it shut I started walking away.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you stuck up bitch!"

"Come on shes not worth our time babe" spoke up Fang, i didn't even see him show up but I guess he was letting me off easy for now, or trying to.

"But Fangy shes just so .. so .. ugg!" she let out exasperated noise flailing her arm in my direction as I continued walking away.

"I know babe but if your late again you'll get detention and we can't hang out after school" I caught Fangs reply just as I got out of ear shot and reached my first class.

Taking my seat in the back of choir I didn't even get comfortable before Iggy plowed in the seat next to mine making it screech on the floor like a fork on a glass plate it came at least a foot closer to me I whipped my head up and felt my eyes get larger and my breathing became panicked as about ten different flashbacks hit me at once i felt myself shell shocked and waiting for his fist with the sudden movement.

He looked at me hurt then apologetic it took me a second to remember to breath and even when I breathed I couldn't quite move or relax my muscles I just sat there wide eyed staring at him, I saw Fang make his way over to Iggy anger in his eyes he sat next to Iggy and leaned in to harshly whisper.

"What did we spend all weekend talking about huh? Being subtle ring a bell? Discretion ring a bell?"

"I haven't even talked to her yet" Iggy defended but he had an already defeated tone like he already knew he was caught doing something he wasn't suppose to.

"What do you mean? I walk in and first thing I see is you a mere foot away from her and she looks terrified!" Iggy snarled at Fang but didn't respond he instead directed his pale blue eyes towards me.

"How often is you house ..." he waved his hand around looking for a word on the tip of his tongue.

"Eventful as we witnessed?" he looked nervous but pleased with his wording I looked right at him my shocked expression turned quick to shut down and anger I risked a look at Fang right next to him he had his head down but was obviously listening intently.

"Excuse me?!" I whispered forcefully letting strength fill my words.

"You can't live like that." he stated bluntly.

"I will live as I damn well please you think you can witness an hour of my home life and tell me how to run it like you have all the answers i seek." I spat at him

"Please Max you can't live like that you just .. you can't you need out or you won't make it." he pleaded with me but I let the rage takeover me not allowing myself pity for him if he reported my family I would never see Ari again and everyone knows how foster homes are he will only know pain and loneliness.

I turned to the front of class tearing my eyes away from him I tried to focus my thoughts on anything else to calm me but apparently hes not good at picking up on signals.

He reached out and gently placed his hand on my arm I ripped it off and pushed his hand all the way to the point if I pushed it any farther I knew it would break I didn't want to hurt him but I needed him to drop it, he hissed in pain but didn't draw unnecessary attention somehow everyone was oblivious to us, I guess we really were invisible.

"Iggy! I need you to listen to me do you understand?" he nodded his head up and down vigorously

"If you tell anyone and I mean anyone about the things that go on in that house you will break me beyond repair, I only have one person in this whole hell of an existence I call life that actually cares about me and its a four year old child whom I will lose forever if you utter a word of this." he opened his mouth to respond my eyes glossed over with tears.

"Iggy I. Will. Have. No. One. And I will take all the pain necessary to feel that moment of sheer happiness like I have never known before, to feel loved." I trailed off on the last second barley whispering it, releasing his hand I turned back to the front of class and felt two pairs of eyes drilling holes in the side of my head, I ignored them.

"Ok class who left off on Friday?" boomed .

A frail little girl who looked to small to be in our grade raised her hand shakily in a half attempt the teacher would notice her but hopefully no one else would see her.

He gave her an approving nod "Good Ella who would you like to go next everyone has gone once so you have the whole class to pick from." she fiddled with her thumbs and mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Well actually I really liked Max." saying my name as a whisper across her cherry colored lips she chewed on the insides of her cheeks as a nervous fidget half the class gasped and looked at the popular's they knew by social code should have been picked first.

I gave her a warm smirk and a nod as I made my way to the keyboard.

"What her? Shes awful I could at least hold a tune" screeched Lissa but no one paid her any attention so she crossed her arms and sulked sinking in her desk mumbling loudly.

Taking a deep breath I sang from the heart this time not for revenge but as a plea for Iggy to understand, please just understand.

 _I won't just survive_

 _Oh, you will see me thrive_

 _Can't write my story_

 _I'm beyond the archetype_

 _I won't just conform_

 _No matter how you shake my core_

 _'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh_

I glared at Iggy as I sang the next few lines

 _Oh, ye of so little faith_

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

 _Victory is in my veins_

 _I know it, I know it_

 _And I will not negotiate_

 _I'll fight it, I'll fight it_

 _I will transform_

Tilting my head back to belt out my hurt and pain to the heavens I sang my agony

 _When, when the fire's at my feet again_

 _And the vultures all start circling_

 _They're whispering, "You're out of time,"_

 _But still I rise_

 _This is no mistake, no accident_

 _When you think the final nail is in_

 _Think again_

 _Don't be surprised_

 _I will still rise_

 _I must stay conscious_

 _Through the madness and chaos_

 _So I call on my angels_

 _They say_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith_

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

 _Victory is in your veins_

 _You know it, you know it_

 _And you will not negotiate_

 _Just fight it, just fight it_

 _And be transformed_

 _'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again_

 _And the vultures all start circling_

 _They're whispering, "You're out of time,"_

 _But still I rise_

 _This is no mistake, no accident_

 _When you think the final nail is in_

 _Think again_

 _Don't be surprised_

 _I will still rise_

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _You know it, you know it_

 _Still rise_

 _Just fight it, just fight it_

 _Don't be surprised_

 _I will still rise_

Finishing I looked out at the class of shocked faces but this time I got about three students (including a sullen Iggy) who actually applauded me I walked back to my desk and snorted "Ok Lissa lets see how you can match pitch better, your up."

I dozed off for the remainder of school but that wasn't new as the day finished to quickly it was time to go home I started walking out the front doors and down my path when I heard a shout being drowned out by everyone else "M.. M..x .. MAX hey wait up!" I turned and saw Iggy struggling through a tidal wave of people to try and reach me I debated waiting or leaving so I walked away a lot slower so he could easily catch up but not enough I had to stay in that mass of bodies.

"Hey I just wanted us to you know get a better understanding of each other I guess, you know?" he stumbled through awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head nervously looking at his shoes with intense concentration.

"Were good Iggy" I giggled "Just don't tell" I warned with my voice void of all previous humor. "Ok good" he breathed out smiling we heard a honk to our right and saw Fang pull up in a little grey car nothing special kinda looked like a soccer mom car but who am I to judge.

"Iggy we need to go." spoke Fang looking at us but I kept feeling like it was mostly me but I mean we were standing pretty close together so I could easily be mistaken .. but then again.

"Kay, see you later max" smiled Iggy then it quickly vanished and left an ominous scared look "Hopefully in good conditions" he whispered I waved back "By Ig" and kept walking home.

 **Song used Rise by Katy Perry and Disclaimer, Don't own Maximum Ride**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

As I found out when i got home and Jeb was taking the last few chugs of his Fireball Whiskey letting the odor from the single bottle taint every corner of the house like a disease.

"Ari's at a *hick* friends" he slurred he barely got out that sentence how could he walk right now but he answered that when he took a single step towards me and stumbled but leaned on the wall to support him back up to standing position.

"We get the *hick* whole ho *hick* house to ourselves *hick*."

"Why don't we keep it in the basement Jeb?" that way there wouldn't be a mess for Ari to see and I can just stay downstairs when he was done he got a distance look on his face then confused then upset.

"When did you stop calling me dad?" I raised my eyebrows and let my mouth flap open and close in trying but failing to find the right words.

"I .. I .. ummm" then the answers kinda just started pouring out of me and I couldn't stop and think about my answers I .. just answered, like a retard.

"I don't know when did you start hating me and beating me and Whipping me and Putting all blame and resentment from moms death on me LIKE I HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER DEATH! SHE WAS MY MOTHER!" I took in a shaky breath and regretted everything I regretted making eye contact, and talking, and existing.

"She was my mother" I barely whispered and let the tears fall these weren't tears of pain caused by Jeb these were tears for a mother I still mourn and would give anything to see again or hear her sing or just make the house glow with her presence.

I came out of my daydream when I realized steady footsteps were right in front of me he didn't waver once he picked me up off the ground and held me there pure rage unleashed and any compassion he may have held for me drowned by alcohol and their was no getting it back tonight.

He dropped me to the floor just to grab a handful of my hair and drag me to the kitchen I tried to grab items we passed of digging my heals into the carpet to help me pull myself out of his grip but nothing was close enough and soon I felt the kitchen tiles underneath my feet still trying to get a decent grip on the floor.

Releasing me he grabbed random kitchen drawers and threw them at me as I huddled in a ball in the middle of the floor i heard running water but then it was off then more items were being thrown I felt his full weight crushing down on me as he grabbed my arms and held them above my head he pinned my lower body by sitting on my hips he looked down at me glaring.

"You have always been such a disappointment" he said matter of factly then grabbed a pot off the stove and held it above me I wriggled as hard as i could pulling and kicking, biting even but he never loosened his hold I gave one last yank pulling with all my strength he released one hand I clawed at his face digging my nails in his flesh leaving my mark for the world to see.

Abandoning my one hand he still had pinned he grabbed my neck and held me in place holding the boiling pot above my stomach he started slowly pouring in a slow steam I couldn't hold it back screams ripped their way though my throat racing to get out he started moving the pot up my body still with just a slow stream he was reaching to my chest and it looked 3/4ths out by this point the screams were turning to sobs that shook my whole body the stream finally stopped at my neck I felt it trickle down my sides spreading like a wildfire in full flames.

He threw the pot off to the side with such force it slammed against the fridge leaving a dent and clanged to the ground bouncing four time before resting on its side near the trash.

Releasing my neck he stood up and looked pleased bending over he grabbed my hair again but this time he pulled me to my feet but didn't release me.

"Better cool off that burn before it blisters" before I could retort he put his other hand behind my head and plunged me forward into the sink filled to the top with a murky water, my head broke the surface and went ear deep into the ice cold liquid I flailed wildly searching for the sides of the sink to pull me up but I kept slipping when I tried to get a good grip so I switched tactics and tried clawing at the hands holding me down I took hold of one finger and pulled it back until I felt a *snap* and heard a long howl of pain.

None of that mattered though as I took in large mouthfuls of air gasping like I couldn't get enough but my lungs burned almost as bad as my upper body, Jeb was still screaming at his finger trying to fix it but refusing to touch it he picked up the phone and called out he apparently picked up by about the third ring.

"Hey I need you here ... yeah now ... I don't care ... Fine" and he hung up I picked myself up off the floor and tried to start walking to the stairs of the basement assuming I was to disappear

"Where the hell are you goin!" He bellowed I kept walking exhausted from the days events "My room" I whispered my throat hurt from being used I reached the door handle I turned the knob and felt him grab my arm and held it behind me holding me in place and his breath on my neck followed by a sharp pain in my back I looked back and saw a smiling Jeb looking down at a 4 inch blade sticking out of the lower more left side of my back I just looked at him almost sad but accepting and felt him push me slightly forward as black dots took over my vision I didn't even feel the impact of the first stair before everything went black.

 **Fang POV (finally)**

I was trying to talk to Iggy, again, but it still wasn't sinking in.

"For the last time there is no way we haven't thought of to spectacularly save Max just drop it" I said exasperated running my hands through my hair with annoyance.

"You haven't even tried to help her" shouted Iggy

"I already explained I don't hate her I can actually respect the stupid, stubborn little spawn of Satan but that doesn't mean we can help her"

"You could at least leave her alone at school"

"So to show i don't hate her I have to completely give up on ever being liked by anyone ever? No one loves us here Ig but at school I actually have a chance at friends and parties, and acceptance" I finished off the last part as a whisper i don't think he heard it.

"She has no one Fang" Iggy said over his shoulder as he left my eye level and jumped on his top bunk in the room we had to share that signaled the conversation was over.

We lived in a nice home since we were foster kids the government occasionally checked in on us so we had to have so much space per kid and be properly fed thankfully and no visible bruises but it was rare for the visits from the government that or care giver wasn't to worried about getting caught abusing us a time here and there, it wasn't to bad I've lived in worse.

Our caretakers name was Terry and he was a doctor, not a very good one but enough that he kept the job I guess, all of a sudden i heard our door open, how did I not hear him coming.

"Get your shoes on were out the door in two minutes" we nodded in unison knowing he didn't want us to speak unless asked to around him.

We grabbed our shoes and speed walked downstairs to the door where he stood impatiently with his car keys, jumping in the back seat we started driving when I was just about brave enough to ask where we were going he turned down the same road we came yesterday.

"Max" whispered Iggy next to me my foot started tapping a million miles an hour why are we here, there was no plans to be here tonight right?

Parking the car Terry slowly got out of the car taking his time to lock the doors and making sure the car lights turned off then turned towards the front door he knocked only once as we stood right behind him once the door opened I smirked at the battle wound Jeb carried on his face but feared the condition that we would find Max in.

"Come" barked Jeb he walked in the kitchen and it looked like utter chaos like a tornado hit every cupboard and cabinet was open leaving kitchen utensils and knives scattered all around in its path .

Jeb grabbed a bottle of fresh whiskey from the cupboard putting his lips straight to the bottle he inhaled deeply downing a good four mouthfuls then handed it to Terry.

"Want some?" Terry graciously accepted then asked

"So why the call?"

"Can you fix this?" he asked while holding up his hand with the middle finger pointing straight up as the rest were resting downward.

"Damn she did a number on you" he said with a grin

"Yeah lets get it over with its gonna hurt really bad for about three seconds but then a dull throb" Jeb grunted in return he took another swig from his bottle Terry took this opportunity to grab his hand and viciously snap his finger back all in one swift movement.

"Gawfoed" is the sound that came out of Jebs mouth as wasn't done swallowing but by the time he was ready to chew out Terry he was already wrapping his finger in a support he used out of supplies found all over the kitchen there was tape and cardboard pieces, good enough.

"Anything else?" he questioned Jeb gave him a smile "Well if you consider it worth your while I don't suppose you could fix this?" he was talking as walking to the basement door he opened it with a flourish as if proud of what laid in a withered tangled mess at the bottom. She was lying on her back but her hair was sticking to her face in clumps as if wet and as I stared I noticed the most sickening thing of all not only was she not moving or responding, I don't think she was breathing.

I couldn't help it I sprinted down the stairs "Max? MAX! oh God please Max!" I was pleading as I reached her I lifted he head and laid it on my lap but as I laid her head on me I pulled my hand away and saw a residue of blood on my white hands, then saw what I didn't notice at the top of the stairs was the lake of deep red blood we were now both laying in I tried looking for the source of the wound on her and flipped her to her side I saw the knife still deeply embedded in her lower back I ripped off my shirt and put it around the knife but knowing better then to just rip it out I looked back to the top of the stairs

"Why is no one helping? Please help her!HELP!" I was bordering complete mindless hysterical panic but trying to not let it consume me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Max POV**

I tried to pry open my eyes, faintly hearing in the background someone screaming my name, why did they have to be so loud? Who was it? Why did they care?

It's not that I was trying to throw pity party its just all my life I don't think anyone's ever, I don't know, cared? It felt nice now what on earth were they screaming so loudly about?

I got my bearings and tried opening my eyes again this time actually getting somewhere when i saw just a faint sliver of light come into view then .. was that a face or more exactly a silhouette of a face I couldn't make out the features just yet I let out a groan as I felt a sharp pain in my back take over the more conscious I became.

Oh god send me back to being unconscious please, I'm sorry I questioned my peace.

"Max? Shes awake please help her she need an actual doctor in an actual hospital!"

"Oh and I'm not a 'actual doctor'" spoke a deep voice with strained patience.

"She needs help now will you help or not?" growled a not deep voice but, dark I could tell it was trying to keep it together but not from swinging at the other voice but from all together loosing it, exploding.

"Well since you'r such an expert on the matter here." stated the second voice again then I heard a soft thud followed by a second harder thud and a sloshing sound, what was happening I finally opened my eyes all the and saw I had my head in Fang's lap.

So being the charming princess I am, I started violently chocking and coughing he looked at me eyes showing me bare emotion.

"Are you ok? Don't move." I didn't wanna tell him its because I breathed in my spit so I just nodded then tried to sit up but hands kept trying to pull me back down I just swatted them away.

"So how are we suppose to fix this you suppose?" I looked over at Iggy who spoke for the first time since I became conscious.

"Fix what?" I mumbled trying to make the room stop spinning but not trying to look weak I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before propping myself on a knee I was about to try and stand when a chorus of immediate "NO!" rang out.

"Someone tell me what the damn panics about now!" I firmly spoke not letting the overwhelming dizziness shake my words or the authority behind them.

"Well we came here when you'r dad called our dad and then we came here and our dad fixed up you'r dad but we didn't know where you were and then he opened the door and Fang ran and." Iggy was ranting and shaking worse with ever word he wrapped his arms around him and kept trying to do his best im sure to explain but thankfully Fang cut him off.

"You've been stabbed." he stated bluntly trying to become emotional blocked again behind his wall but I saw a lot of pieces still missing I could tell from his stance, behavior, his eyes.

I laughed a little "Ok how bad and where? I can handle it its ok." I looked right at Iggy "I will be ok" I emphasized I he wouldn't look me in the eyes though but he gave a small smirk and shook just a little less.

I noticed two items at the bottom on the stairs I took a steady breath and stood up I swayed just slightly but started walking towards the items one was a small bag I grabbed it, opening it I found a small needle and thread I looked at the other object I saw it was half a bottle of the whiskey Jeb was drinking, ha he actually cared about infection or was this his apology for taking it to far, either way I'll take it.

I started walking to the far back corner or the basement where we just kept a few boxes of random odds and ends and the furnace to heat the house, I leaned against a wall and smiled at my two companions I nodded in there direction.

"How would you boys like to share a drink with me?" I asked holding up the bottle.

"Max that's not gonna help our situation." Iggy said.

"Look Ig I don't know about you but I've had a fairly long day and would love nothing more then a simple drink I will fix my problem right after this half a bottle so if you help me drink it wouldn't that help me faster?" I said with a grin knowing i won.

He smiled an actual smile "Ok its only half a bottle and between three people I suppose that's like what a slight buzz?"

"That's my Ig" I gave him an actual smile not just a smirk but a grateful full blown smile. i turned my head towards Fang but he was already walking towards me no convincing needed.

They both stood next to me I twisted the lid off "Bottoms up boys" I put the opening to my lips and took a big gulp knowing this was gonna hurt. When I finished I wanted to gag so badly but held it down the i poured just a mouthful on my wound I hissed but otherwise kept my face impassive.

Handing it to my right to Fang he took a swig not as big as mine but a good swallow then swallowed not even showing a grimace I walked over to the furnace and swung oven the small metal door to poke around at the open flame with the metal stick that was next to it.

I started humming as I left the door open to warm us up just a little but not enough for Jeb to notice it not getting any warmer upstairs because we were letting the heat out I started humming as Iggy passed me the bottle taking another giant gulp i continued focusing on my tune instead of the taste.

Iggy looked at me "Why do you hum so quietly?" my face turned sad but it was a simple question "No music allowed in the house since my mom passed away."

"That's not really fair, why?" I snorted

"Does this house seem fair to you?" he blushed in response but continued to look at me expecting an answer, i sighed.

"My mom had a beautiful voice and I mean beautiful she could make anyone happy with her voice, it sounded like angels." I finished as a whisper and started to think back and I knew Fang saw the far off look in my eyes when he smiled back to me understandingly.

Finally the last few drops were downed by me guilt free I licked around the rim getting the last stray drops.

"Ok do you guys mind getting me the needle and thread I left it by the stairs?" I asked knowing they would both help me and I needed them to leave me alone for just a few seconds because they wouldn't agree with my actual plan it was simple and quick so for me it worked best.

"Sure" said Iggy he walked over to the stairs I knew he wouldn't find them there but then just as I planned he asked Fang to help him look as Fang walked over to 'help him look' I started walking towards the furnace again humming softly as the whiskey started to hit my stomach.

I saw them look for a couple more seconds then Fang looked at me as I sadly smiled I lifted the now glowing hot metal poker I left in the flames and closed my eyes wrapped my fingers around the still embedded knife handle and ripped it out in one fluid motion and placed the glowing metal to my sensitive wound I held it there as long as I could handle it before I started seeing black dots I swayed dropping the pole then saw Fang catch me as blackness took over I knew i would be ok now, I handled it.

 **Fang POV**

Max no! I screamed in my head as I sprinted over to catch her before she fell causing more damage.

"What happened?" Said Iggy in a panic

"She handled it" I whispered as I carried her bridal style to her bed I laid her down with utmost care smoothing her hair off her face noticing how soft her skin felt satin and how it had the color like a creamy honey swirling into milk, warm and inviting, soft and ... beautiful.

"Ok max, I won't abandon you anymore, I'm here now, and I'm so sorry." I whispered then leaning down I kissed her forehead not even giving the fact Iggy was there a second thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

 **Max POV**

I heard water dripping from the faucet, feet stomping upstairs, heat being pumped to the vents upstairs sounds like a dull thrum, and what is that last sound its different from the air vents, but it still sounded like air ... was it ... breathing?

I opened my eyes determining it was safe to announce I was awake to whoever was down here with me I looked around the room and saw a silhouette sitting against the wall with their head propped in their bent knees, once I saw the hair I realized it was Iggy, were they still here? How long was I out? Was Fang still here?

I took a more careful look around the room and just about jumped when I spotted him right next to my bed with his head laying down on my mattress and his hand outstretched just a foot away from my hand, I froze looking at him.

He was so close but sound asleep, his even breathing sounded so peaceful, it was a different side of him more open, unprotected and ... adorable.

I blushed heavily at my thoughts but before I could help myself my hand stretched out and careful to not make contact with him I brushed his raven black hair out of his pale face and a slow smile stretched across his face in his sleep, my breath caught in my throat I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face so close to mine.

Mentally slapping myself for being such a bimbo girl tripping over my hormones I sat upright and stopped myself halfway up taking in a deep breath I leaned on my elbows trying to hold back tears threatening to escape as my stomach exploded in pain, I was surprised it wasn't my back causing me problems but then I remembered the boiling water I looked down the head hole of my shirt and saw I was covered in blisters, painful red blisters.

I took a deep sigh and looked at the clock and saw we had a decent hour until school so their guardian must still be here, maybe he can give us a ride, I tried one more time to try and get up I almost made it before I fell in a heap on the floor with an small but embarrassing whimper, but it didn't go unnoticed unfortunately.

Two heads whipped up at my direction and tried clumsily but swiftly to try and rub sleep out of their eyes and make it to my side like a damsel.

"You ok?" they asked in unison.

"Peachy" I replied sourly

"You said your dad was a doctor right? Well I need him real quick, please." I asked looking at the ground hating I looked so damn week right now with two eye witnesses, I would need to dispose of them I thought to myself with a smirk, no surviving witnesses.

I started to laugh at my own thoughts.

"Maybe we should get Terry." said Iggy, great another witness to get rid of, I started to laugh harder but had to hold my stomach with one hand and one hand held me up from falling completely on the floor.

Iggy ran up the stairs three at a time and opened the upstairs door with caution but urgency, couldn't blame him I heard voices but couldn't make out the words before I heard multiple feet stomping down the stairs not caring that it was 7 a.m. and there was a child still sleeping, wait he was at a friends never mind I guess make as much noise as you please, carry on.

Terry stood next to me I looked up at the man next to me for the first time ever he had a small weasel look about him his hair was stringy and thin but he had a small beer gut he stood roughly 5'8" if I had to guess from the floor.

"You called?" he said with annoyance, then Jeb spoke up "The hell you want this early?" with a lot more annoyance I glared at him.

"Do you have any burn cream?" I asked with forced politeness because he could very easily just say suffer and walk away so I tried to not be to rude.

"How bad is the burn?"

"Bad" I ground out between my teeth he rolled his eyes.

"I need to see so I know how heavy the medication has to be to treat the wound." He spoke official like I was an actual patient in the doctors office I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling but lifted my shirt up to my chest and heard a gasp but just one, sounded like Iggy.

I felt on display and humiliated "Did she at least learn a lesson?" asked Terry to Jeb obviously as I lowered my shirt but refused to take my eyes off the ceiling but I could hear his smile as my stomach churned with rage instead of pain "Probably not, stupid and stubborn as a mule but hey I found out she can hold her breath for two whole minutes!" he sounded so proud of that fact my eyes started to tear up with so much anger but I made them dry back up before anyone saw any more weakness from me,

"Yeah I have some cream but you wont be able to go to school today, probably won't be able to leave the floor." he said it matter of factly with no empathy I just nodded not trusting my voice just yet to come out as strong as I needed it to.

"Fine" sighed Jeb begrudgingly as if it was a hassle.

"Okay then it's settled you two get ready for school you can walk from here were close enough, and you can call the school tell them shes sick and I'll go to the pharmacy and get you'r cream." Terry told everyone with authority before walking upstairs.

Jeb looked like he had a mixture of emotions cross his face finishing with acceptance as he trudged upstairs mumbling "Tellin me what to do ... know how to call the damn school ... don't need to be told." he kept going but was finally out of ear shot.

I felt Iggy and Fang stare at me for a minute before Iggy loudly cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable "So better get ready I guess." he started shuffling around and finally settled on occupying himself in the bathroom after he was out of sight Fang walked over to me.

"Let me at least help you get comfortable in bed instead of leaving you on the ground all damn day." he looked anywhere but me as he rubbed the back of his head showing he was uncomfortable but when I nodded I realized it's because he didn't know how to grab me, literally my back was damaged my front was damaged ... I was damaged.

I giggled a little as he started shifting weight between his feet then he looked at me and scowled but I saw the slight blush before he could hide it with his hair as he looked down, which made me smile even more but at least I stopped mocking his awkwardness out loud.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position without screaming out loud which let me tell you was a huge success "Could you ... could you like uggg" I sighed out loud in exasperation "I don't know drag me back up on the bed by my shoulders?" I said while waving my arm in the air above my head in an attempt to grab a better idea, why did I have to sound so dumb in front of him, I mentally tore myself apart for feeling this self conscious.

I saw him smile and not try to hide it but he rolled his eyes and walked over to me he bent down so he was crouching but eye level with me "Do you trust me?" he blurted suddenly he looked like he hated himself for saying it but didn't break eye contact.

"Like trust to what?" I had to ask ruining the moment, idiot "To not hurt you" he said without missing a beat my breath hitched in my throat I didn't know how to answer that he was my demon at school, but .. he never really .. hurt me .. I guess I mean not physically sure there were mean taunts but hey it's high school and compared to my daily life was I really gonna complain about some words, still struggling to find an answer I saw hurt in his eyes but I still couldn't answer I was just getting to know this side of him the side away from school.

As I was lost in my thoughts he gently snaked an arm under my back perfectly avoiding the knife wound and an arm under my knees he lifted me slowly to not jerk my body the he leaned me into him I put my head into his neck I froze then without thinking at all I lifted my arm that wasn't pressed into his very ... muscular chest mmmm, no Max stop bad then I firmly but softly cupped his jaw in my hand and made him look at me "Thank you" I whispered "For everything" he looked shocked but almost happy?

"Your welcome Max" he replied softly then laid me on my bed and quickly turned on his heal and headed upstairs followed closely by Iggy who just came out of the bathroom.

As I heard then click the door shut behind them it opened again and Terry walked downstairs with a small brown bag in his hand swaying side to side he paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked at me I squirmed under his harsh stair scrutinizing me from head to toe all my flaws and how his eyes lingered on my face I looked away at the ceiling again.

"Ok lets get this on you." he said finally walking towards me "I can do it thank you" I spoke quietly he looked at me and smirked "Calm down Max I'm a doctor remember" I didn't forget but the thought of his hands on me made a want to vomit he knelt down by the bed and rolled my shirt up and poured a small amount of white liquid from a small tube into his steady hand then put his hand on my stomach and started rubbing it in while looking at me his hands started reaching higher and higher I couldn't help it I squirmed hard and stuttered, I Maximum Ride stuttered!.

"R-r-really I c-can get it." he didn't even look at my eyes as he replied "Do you want to know something about me Max?" I couldn't reply my throat closed up on me "The state has deemed me to unreliable to have female foster children" he smiled as his hand suddenly slipped right under my bra and cupped my breast kneading my tender nipples in rough circles between his thumb and pointer fingers I chocked out a sob as I reeled back my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

His head whipped to the right he removed one hand and looked right back at me and I saw the mental snap he pulled back his hand and slapped me across my face in return I tasted blood in my mouth he wrapped his hand around my throat and pushed me hard into the bed I could take in small breaths but that was all as he leaned down holding his face right against mine his tongue lolled out out of his mouth and he licked me from my collar bone up to the bottom of my ear his other hand still on my breast.

Suddenly he released my breast but kept hold on my neck he looked me right in the eyes only two inches away from my face his breath was a horrendous mixture of morning breath and alcohol "I will let you go today but I will have you my little blonde beauty, I like the chase, build up the suspense but I. Will. Have. You." he spat out with lust and anger then he roughly shoved his lips on mine and bit my bottom lip slowly pulling away and painfully releasing it when he was farther then my lip could stretch with force.

He lifted himself up and adjusted his shirt threw down the bottle of medicine next to me walking away with pride and arrogance he left, as soon as the door closed I let out a shaky breath but as I drew in a breath it shook, hard.

I couldn't blink away my tears anymore they leaked out one after another playing a sick game of follow the leader the the sobs broke though oh God I'm a mess but at least its just me in my lonely basement bedroom with no more witnesses to kill later.


	10. Chapter 10

I finally fell back into a fitful sleep bombarded with nightmares of his smell, his face, his tongue, his touch! A shudder in my sleep woke me up once more I heard the upstairs door open and close followed by a very brief pause then the basement door, my heartbeat tripled in speed my breath came in short gasps and my hands had a death grip on my bed sheet once I heard a pair of light footsteps I knew it wasn't him and I calmed significantly down by the time I met Fangs dark eyes I was working on getting my breathing back to normal he met my eyes and his eye brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Don't worry were just here for the free wifi." Iggy joked behind him I locked eyes with him and saw he was worried.

"Damn Max I know Fang's scary but no need to have a panic attack on us." I let out a breathy laugh still trying to breath normal and laid my head back to study the ceiling and calm down further, until I heard the basement door again and I became rigid and froze staring at the top of the stairs again.

"Max? What happened while we were gone?" Fang asked bluntly staring right at me not dancing around the question at all I didn't reply just continued to stare at the dark shadow that cast over the doorway not revealing what hide beneath its cover until I heard a quiet squeak.

"Max?" I almost choked how quickly my breath forced out a reply "Ari?!" I choked, little feet almost stumbled down the stairs in a blur as they raced towards me he plowed into me with the force of his full weight which wasn't much but with his speed it was enough to make me squeak out as my stomach flared in pain he tried to pull away and apologize but I held his small face in between both my hands and pulled him into a giant bear hug wrapping my arms around his back I refused to show him how much pain I was in.

"Don't you dare apologize you've done nothing wrong buddy I was just surprised to see you is all."

"So I didn't hurt you?" he asked turning his head slightly to the left in a slight tilt he let his eyes search mine for a lie so I smiled my biggest smile just for him and ruffled his hair.

"Of course not, you think you'r tough enough to hurt me?" I asked playfully, he took the bait and punched my shoulder lightly.

"I've been getting big and strong!" he puffed out his chest with glee holding his arms above his head he flexed I of course had to gush how it was true and how he was so much bigger than the last time I saw him and how one day he'll be bigger then me if he keeps it up which he beamed in reply.

"Daddy's not home so I thought we could play!" he said practically bouncing in my lap with joy and excitement I tried thinking of any way to tell him I can't leave the bed with out worrying him.

"Umm ... well buddy it's ... it's just that" I was pounding my brain for a thought, anything! When suddenly Fang spoke up unexpectedly "We came to play with Max, and she promised we could play in her room today." he smoothly replied, there wasn't much creativity behind it but for a four year old he just might buy it.

He squinted his eyes at the two figures it looked like he just noticed and his eyes grew huge he froze I loosened my grip on him and held him away from me.

"Hey buddy you ok?" I asked worriedly he just let his jaw hang open when he suddenly jumped up and ran over to our guests and started jumping around a million miles a minute smiling from ear to ear.

"You brought friends Maxi! You brought friends!" he kept pointing at them excitedly I just giggled and watched him with pleasure "You talked about your friends but didn't bring any to play ever, I thought you lied Maxi, but look you brought friends!" he grabbed Fang and Iggy by their fingers and dragged them to my bed "Sit down" he demanded still smiling from ear to ear.

"Tell me about how you play at school! Maxi tells me about your games about all her friends she has, she said she she she" he started stuttering because of how fast he was trying to speak but no one interrupted we just let him talk to us content on listening but I had a bad feeling where this story was going was he gonna start telling them the stories I would tell him so he believed I wasn't alone, that I was happy.

"She said she has lots of friends like umm, ummmm Lissa! and and Fang and Sam but she doesn't have a favorite friend because she has to many to pick one but she likes to sit at lunch with Dylan and how." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me and buried his face in my shoulder trying to collect myself from being utterly mortified "They were there Ari remember so they already know about my friends, how about we talk about your friends at your school instead?" I asked refusing to look at either of them even though I could feel their stares.

"Nooo Maxi" Ari whined "You always ask about school, I don't wanna talk about my school." he crossed his arms in defiance I rose and eyebrow at him "Oh really? Ok then what do you want to do instead then?" I asked him thoughtfully he put his hand to his chin looking deep in thought then he smiled and ran to the boxes I sighed already knowing what he was going for, sure enough he ran back with an old brown tattered looking book and wiggled into my lap impatiently he pointed to the book and looked at Fang and Iggy.

"Wanna know stories about mommie? Maxi knows lots of stories about mommie!" they exchanged glances with each other then looked at me to know if it was ok to listen I let out a heavy sigh but nodded once slowly Iggy walked to the other side of the bed and leaned closer to get a better view Fang just sat up straighter looking right over my shoulder I took in a deep breath and opened up the first page carefully, it was already falling apart in so many places but still remained intact somehow.

"Ok first page here we go." On the first page was our mother beaming at the camera trying to keep a hold on a wriggling little 5 year old girl who had long dirty blonde hair down to her waist and was scowling at her captor, trying desperately to break free. I smiled at the picture of us and tried not to tear up so I flipped the page and kept going until we were to the second to last page where I had slipped in a couple of out of place pictures of Ari.

He was so young that I only told him how much our mother loved us and how she got sick and went to heaven but he didn't know all the dirty little details of the family that 'our' mom was just my mom and she died when I was seven years old from cancer and how our dad had moved on to another woman quickly to cope I suppose and he got her pregnant with Ari, well low and behold she wasn't ready to be a mom and abandoned Ari with Jeb as soon as he was born and ditched town, Ari deserved to believe his mom loved and wanted him, that he was special and perfect, so I told a lie, a really big continuous lie.

Looking at how happy he was though as I told him stories of her, it was all worth it.

When we were all done I closed the book and looked at the clock it was nearing bed time for Ari, where was Jeb? Not that I was complaining but he was normally good at being a parent to at least Ari I don't know if it was his humanity but for some reason, so far, he loved his son.

I looked down at Ari rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists he yawned then slouched into me he whispered sleepily "Maxi? Will you sing me a song? Pweaassee?" I caved at the adorable mispronunciation of please I smiled at him sure thing buddy I pushed some hair out of his face and tucked it tenderly behind his ear. "What song do you want to hear?"

He looked thoughtful then looked tilted his head all the way back to look at me from his spot in my lap "You pick" I smiled even wider I thought about it and started to hum the melody before coming in with the lyrics.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

I couldn't take my eyes off his as I sang him the song that perfectly describes my protectiveness and love for him.

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different, but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know_

 _We need each other, to have, to hold_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Believe me you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 _Always I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there_

 _Always_

As I finished I looked down at him and saw him breathing deeply signifying he was in deed asleep I pulled him next to me instead of on me and curled around his small figure I just held him until he started snoring I giggled at how quickly he could fall deeply asleep I started to stand up, it was almost intolerable, almost.

I bent over to try and pick him up so I could take him to his own warm bed with blankets and his comforting stuffed animals but as my arms curled under him I felt a firm hand on my shoulder I looked over at Fang who nodded down at Ari and whispered "I got it" I looked at him for quite some time balancing my options, I in no way trusted anyone with Ari, but on the other hand do I really trust myself right now to carry him?

I clenched my fists feeling useless I moved aside so he could grab him I was surprised that he was so gentle and barely jostled Ari at all "Where to?" Fang asked I started walking towards the stairs stiffly I saw Fang roll his eyes at my stubbornness but this was my compromise for not being able to carry him, I would not leave him unless I 100% trusted that person and I was warming up to Fang but trust was another story.

I walked up the stairs with false confidence like I had no problem with having my body clawing at my skin with its acid tipped finger nails dragging down my insides with vigor enjoying me in pain.

I continued past the basement door and wanted to collapse sobbing when I started for the second set of stairs "Could just tell me." ground out Fang through clenched teeth "Nope" I replied popping the p We reached the top and went to the third door down I twisted the knob and slowly walked the door open Fang walked to Ari's bed and with one hand held him to his chest and with the other he pulled the blankets down he then carefully placed Ari down being wary of his head he then pulled up the blankets to his neck and placed the wolf stuffed animal right next to his head.

I couldn't help but have a wave of affection hit me as he was so careful with him as if Ari was precious to him to as if he were his own baby brother to gently tuck in.

We both stepped outside of the room then with one swift motion he scooped me up bridal style and started walking to the stairs I crossed my arms and glared daggers at him "The hell you think your doing?!" I whisper shouted "Put me the hell down!" I wanted to struggle but it hurt more so I settled on glaring.

"Helping you, now stop resisting it" he replied "I'll drop you off at the top of the basement stairs so Iggy doesn't see and damage your pride." he said rolling his eyes

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times not knowing how to respond I finally settled on scowling and sinking deeper in his arms but making sure it was noticeable how upset I was, as promised he put me down but then walked away to the kitchen "Where are you going?" I whispered into the shadows he disappeared into, no response of course I throw my hands into the air with exasperation then head down the stairs.

I make it to my bed stiffly I start to lay down then I felt a soft thud next to me on the mattress I look over at a large pack of crackers I look up at Fang's receding back as he walks to the wall to sit down "To damn light" he mumbles my eyes grow wide with shock I look at the food then him then the food I slowly reach out a hand taking it as the wrapper crinkles in my hand I suddenly feel like I owe him or something so I blurt out "Thank you! I mean for you know ... a lot .. just thanks" then blush fiercely at his need to always jumble my words, how does he do that.

"Your welcome" he finally replied acknowledging me "So why are you guy back?" I ask out of curiosity he shrugged "Our house is a really far walk and we weren't told where to go after school so since Terry didn't show up to give us a ride and we didn't take the car this morning, figured its what we were suppose to do.

I nodded accepting his answer and turned over in bed quietly munching on crackers until I drifted of into sleep.

 **Song used by Phil Collins, You'll be in my heart.**

 **Disclaimer**


	11. Chapter 11

We all woke up about the same time the next morning, hard to be quite in a basement that carry's noise louder than a trumpet over an intercom.

As I rubbed sleep out of my eyes I looked around and saw the boys after two days sleeping in and wearing the same clothes, looked a little grungy to say the least. Nodding towards the bathroom I sleepily mumbled

"Hot water only lasts 10 minutes but if you wanna freshen up, you'r welcome to use it."

"Did your dad come back last night?" Iggy asked

"I didn't hear him but I'm not sure."

"Maybe we could peak upstairs and use the normal bathroom if he doesn't notice."

The words 'hell no' were on the tip of my tongue ready to spring forward like a cobra ready to strike down any one who would think about arguing back but I started to think about it, an actual shower, I could be first!

I scrunched my eye brows together in concentration as I debated if it was worth it. Looking up at their hopeful eyes I knew I lost.

"Fine, but we only use one of the dirty towels no one will notice and we leave everything exactly how we found it, and I mean exactly."

Iggy actually squealed with joy and ran upstairs at a speed I couldn't even comprehend this early, just he was there and then he wasn't. I looked over at Fang and locked eyes as he was already looking at me, he didn't miss a beat .

"Need help?"

"Never"

He smiled at me but rolled his eyes and went upstairs, oh crap if Jeb wasn't here I needed to get Ari up and ready, god I hope he didn't need me to cook breakfast for him with my 'questionable' culinary skills.

I grabbed all my clothes I was gonna wear for the day, my concealer and headed upstairs already pessimistic about how my day would go.

I finally hauled myself up to Ari's room and let myself in and found him hopelessly tangled in his blankets one hand and his head were hanging off the bed and drool covered half his face, I smiled at how perfect he was and went to wake him up.

"Come on buddy up and at em" he groaned in response so I went to pick out his clothes a simple jeans and t-shirt walking over to help him get dressed even though i'm positive I did all the work as he flopped around whining about how he's tired and I'd always respond "Me to buddy" with a light laugh trying to not get mad at his uncooperative behavior.

By the time I got him downstairs I grabbed him a piece of toast and sent him to the bus stop with a kiss on his head and a shove out the door.

Ignoring the pain I sprinted up the stairs and jumped in the shower, it was still only 10 minutes because of the time crunch now because Ari took so long but it was nice to have the option of a longer one. I looked around the bathroom, looked good to me leaving the door open so it would air out I tossed the towel down the basement stairs where no one would find it suspicious.

Throwing my hoodie over my head I grabbed my concealer and ran out the door with both boys right on my heals as we approached the school Iggy became more talkative since we slowed down so a speed walk instead of a dead sprint.

"Oh my gosh Max you forgot you'r bruises" I held up my concealer as a response that I was covered

"But won't anyone see you don't have any on right away?" I rolled my eyes

"What you mean all my friends that swarm me as soon as they can excited to ask me about my life?" with a big sarcastic smile on my face and poison dripping from my words, this time he rolled his eyes at me.

"People notice Max so when are you gonna put it on?"

"No ones ever noticed Ig, you guys didn't even notice and this has been going on for years, I'll put it on in the bathroom as soon as I get there, I'll be fine."

"But Max they'll see" Iggy protested but I just went back to running and separated myself from them I looked back once as I got up close to school and they both had sad eyes as I didn't even try to avoid peoples stares it just happened, I was invisible.

Making my way to the bathroom with no problems I finished up getting ready and went to exit and saw that they were both waiting for me right outside the door.

"Ummm ... can I help you?" Fang rolled his eyes, what was with everyone doing that this morning.'

"We all have the same first class why not walk together?" he wouldn't make eye contact as he spoke to me, he almost looked like he had a pinkish shade cross his face but before I could over think it Iggy looped his hand through both of ours on either side of him and pulled us to class.

"Were just gonna be the best of friends, I can already tell!" Iggy said way over enthusiastically swinging our hands in his back and forth with each step, Fang pulled his hand out of his grasp with a low growl but had a smirk, he continues walking in step with us anyways as we started to take up about half the hallway trying to walk side by side.

"Fangy?!" came a shrill screach he groaned under his breath looking exhausted before he even started talking to his 'beloved'.

"What is it Lissa?" he asked in a cold voice, she looked taken aback but quickly recovered.

"What are you doing with them?" she asked pointing as us like we were infected.

"Can't I walk with my brother, and our new friend?" he added casually at the end I blinked a couple times in shock, I was a friend, I had friends?!

"Wait you'r hanging out with her on purpose?! Please tell me this is some sick joke, shes fucking pathetic!" Fangs eyes grew dark, it was actually terrifying I unconsciously stepped closer to Iggy.

"Yes I am hanging out with her on purpose I enjoy her company I find it to be more pleasant then ... What was the word you used ... oh yeah ..." He turned his look from dark to dangerous in a second flat and took a menacing step towards her "someone as Pathetic as you." she looked completely lost, I almost felt bad until Fang took my hand and looked at me changing his whole demeanor to one soft, and caring.

"Ready to head to class?" then she turned her look to completely hostile rage as I smiled at Fang one of my full blown smiles and nodded once as a reply we stood there for a moment or two until Fang shook his head and looked down embarrassed but led us to choir all the same.

The bell rang and we took our individual seats and waited for class to begin as it turned out class was mostly uneventful until a random skank picked Fang to sing after her with a flirtatious wave I felt my blood boil, I obviously didn't care that it was at Fang I just was mad she couldn't have more self respect for herself instead of throwing herself around ... slut.

Fang walked to the front and looked determined as he started to strum the guitar he looked out at the class his eyes settled on me then closed in concentration as he started to sing, I could tell this performance was gonna have more feeling behind it, more him.

 _I thought I saw the devil_

 _This morning_

 _Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue_

 _With the warning_

 _To help me see myself clearer_

 _I never meant to start a fire_

 _I never meant to make you bleed_

 _I'll be a better man today_

He opened his eyes suddenly looking right at me.

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_

 _And I'll love the world, like I should_

 _Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good_

 _For all of the time_

 _That I never could_

 _My past has tasted bitter_

 _For years now_

 _So I wield an iron fist_

 _Grace is just weakness_

 _Or so I've been told_

 _I've been cold, I've been merciless_

 _But the blood on my hands scares me to death_

 _Maybe I'm waking up today_

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_

 _And I'll love the world, like I should_

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_

 _For all of the light that I shut out_

 _For all of the innocent things that I doubt_

 _For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears_

 _For all of the things that I've done all these years_

 _And all_

 _Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out_

 _For all of the perfect things that I doubt_

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_

 _And I'll love the world, like I should_

 _Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good_

 _For all of the times_

 _I never could, oh, oh-oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh-oh_

 _For all of the times I never could_

 _All of the times I never could_

There was an applause as always when a popular sings but this time I joined in. The rest of the day passed by as usual until lunch when both the boys decided to sit with me at my far back corner table.

"Yes this is much better!" stated Iggy sitting down with a plop "Agreed" Fang replied sitting next to him I looked between them both but decided to not push them away, the company was actually pretty nice for a change.

I smiled at their back and forth banter, well mainly Iggy, with a few well placed remarks from Fang looking across the cafeteria I saw almost all eyes on us and Lissa was glaring just HARD, but that made me enjoy it just a bit more.

 **Song I'll be good by Jaymes Young.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Also I know it's been almost uneventful chapters but I didn't want it crammed with action but I promise it's building back up, also wanted their relationships to build just a bit, but more action soon, promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

The school bell rang signaling our freedom as kids were rushing towards their lockers the hallways became a battleground where I found myself struggling to just stay upright I was jostled around roughly and found myself shoved against a door and decided to force it open just for a blessed second to breath.

Falling forward I found it was an empty classroom but a small one at that maybe for a more minuscule class like ... i don't know foreign language or theater something where budget cuts were not friendly.

I took a deep breath in and out as I waltzed towards the small window it had maybe a 2 feet wide, not much as I got lost in thought I didn't hear the door open and shut quietly or the muffled footsteps trying to stay hidden.

I felt a blinding pain square in the center of my back at the same time a rough hand slipped around my mouth and pressed so hard that it yanked me backwards as my knees buckled I felt myself looking up at the face of Dylan who was smiling right behind me with his disgusting meaty hand over my mouth as Sam was right behind him with a metal pole that looked like a broken desk leg.

I glared up at them not showing any fear I put down my mental wall and detached mentally, only reacted no thought.

"Should of left Fang alone, might have been nice to ya." said Sam in what was probably suppose to be a threatening voice I chuckled not because I found them amusing but purely because it would piss them off, I'm good like that.

Dylan wrapped his hands under my shoulders picking me up he and folded his hands together behind my head to hold me in place Sam raised the metal pole as far back as he could swinging it forward like a professional baseball player it made contact with my stomach like a ton of bricks but I kept my face impassive but as he pulled back a second time I swung my head back as hard as I could as I yanked my arms down simultaneously making his hands remove themselves from behind me as my head broke through that small gap and smashing his perfect nose into his arrogant face.

He took three giant steps back trying to muffle his own screams to not be so loud as to be heard but Sam was already coming forward with his next swing which caught me square in the middle of my back causing me to fall in a useless heap on the ground as I put my arm to my back it felt ..wet? I pulled my hand back and saw deep crimson covering my hand *thwack* pain exploded as the pole made contact with the same wound my flesh tearing open as I realized it was the scar from the knife.

I wish I could say I mentally pep talked myself into getting back up but no I instead decided to be unique and roar ... ferociously I might add.

As I roared as I jumped at Sam but he grabbed me by the wrist twisting it so I had to bend on a knee in front of him or my wrist would pop. He released me and I rolled but not fast enough, his pole hit its same mark for the third time and I went down and I didn't know if I could get back up.

I dug the heel of my hand into the rough textured carpet and curled my fingers into it to form a fist, wasting no time he swung down two more times on the same mark that started to drip down a steady stream of blood I watched the carpet soak it up like the desert sand leaving no trace except for the deep crimson red that glistened in the strips of light seeping through the blinds on the window trying but failing to keep out any sunlight or warmth in this soul sucking hell we call school.

I refused to have every single person think they could just beat me down and I would give up because of pain, psshh pain I was use to, hell pain I could almost control I could choose when to feel it and when to block it out, I refused to let it consume me and make me lay on the floor taking my beating like a dog and do nothing about it, I had enough of that at home.

I ignored all the pain in my body and swung my legs to the side kicking him right behind his ankles sending him stumbling to the floor from there I grabbed the metal pole but he didn't loosen his grip on it so with an end in both our hands I straddled him and put my other hand over his on the other end of the pole I then used all my body weight to push it down his eyes grew wide as he realized what I intended to do he pushed back but his hands were shaking with the effort the pole was getting closer and closer to his neck I looked down smiled, not a smile of joy but of malice, I wanted to see him hurt and I hated that I wanted that, is this how my dad feels?

In my moment of revelation he bucked his hips and rolled so he was on top of me I tried to gather my energy to push up but I felt myself already tiring from this fight with each second I went down an inch closer and closer to my neck and he seemed to realize my weakness because he seemed to be more cocky but there was nothing I could do about his arrogance, he leaned his head down and kissed me,.

My body went into panic mode and froze I could feel Terry, his hands trailing up my my body a choked sob charged out of my body suddenly I hated that I couldn't stop the feelings taking over my mind, I couldn't block them like I could pain they crept into every fiber of my being trickling into my crevices most hidden and they all screamed for action, RUN!

Fangs POV

It had been 20 minutes Max has kept us waiting outside of school, let me repeat it has been 20 frickin minute I have been Abandoned out here with just Iggy!

"..and that definitely cleared the room!" followed by the most obnoxious laughter I have EVER heard. "Oh my god Iggy shut the hell up!" I decided to start looking for Max instead of leaning against this damn wall listening to his damn non stop noise, but low and behold here he comes now to tag along like a lost puppy.

"Hey where we going huh? Oh are we going to look for Max because you're all impatient and can't just give a girl a sec!" I jerked to a stop and turned to glare at him refusing to hold back my anger "You want to follow fine, but shut up and I damn well mean it! Not A Word." I turned back to my original path and kept walking reveling in the silence until I believe I heard, was that a ... roar?

I broke out in a dead sprint because I knew that roar it has actually been directed at me a time or two. I was near her I could feel it I just didn't know where so every door I passed I yanked open and flew to the next to find them all empty so far but I was nearing the end of the hallway it had to be close.

Grabbing and twisting with force another door my eyes grew large at the scene before me I saw a hysterical Dylan clutching his face rocking back and forth cursing under his breath, then I looked over and felt my mind block out everything else other then Sam's face forcefully penetrating Max's quivering lips, I saw her struggling but this wasn't her best, then I saw the color that would forever stain this carpet and understood, she needs help, Max needs help ... I need to do something DO something DO SOMETHING!

I saw myself walking towards Sam but I wasn't in control I didn't try to stop it but I just watched as a passerby, an observer of my own body as I silently appeared behind Sam I grabbed his shoulder and ripped him off and threw his with as much force as I could, he rolled three times before I stopped him by wrapping my hand around his throat and raised my hand so he was dangling in my hand until his feet couldn't reach the ground he tried flailing around then he tried prying my finger off but I didn't budge, being fueled by rage I didn't feel me tiring or letting him go any time soon.

His struggling started to lessen then his eye lids started to flutter before I felt me being shook back and forth by the front of my jacket and a sound but I couldn't make it out I was too focused, too completely enraged. The sound I heard sounded stronger but like it was being screamed underwater, it was muffled but the less I focused on Sam's piece of shit face the more I could hear the sound and everything else around me started to come into focus like I was coming out of a trance.

"Get your shit together and fucking help Max already!" I stopped everything and focused on his words then forced my head to look away from Sam and focus on Max who was propelling herself backwards with her hands and feet scrambling away, but from what? I took out the danger ... unless now she was scared of me I felt stuck should I reach out to her or should I stay where I am to not frighten her, I figured I would do something that I'm awful at, like using my words.

"I ummm I'm sorry I was just .." I looked back at Sams body that I had dropped in a heap on the floor but I could tell he was still breathing ... unfortunately " trying to help." I breathed out scared to look at her.

I heard her stop trying to get away and dared a look at her she stopped because she was backed up tight against a wall but her breathing was becoming less panicked but still irregular then I remembered the blood I snapped my head straight to her stomach that was facing me and saw it was drenched I ran towards her and stretched my hands out to try and feel for the wound through the clothes but she screamed her panic coming back.

"NO, please just, i-it's-s not you b-but please just n-no touching!" as her back was pressed firmly into the wall again but it comforted me to know it wasn't because of me but because of the actions of that stupid boy. Even so I in no way thought her behavior was unnecessary but why was she acting this way from a kiss, it had been just a kiss right?

"What in the hell?" came a voice from the doorway we turned our heads to see the principal standing there with the nurse and Iggy, a wave of guilt hit me as I just noticed I never saw him leave or that I didn't think of getting help sooner like him, stupid Fang stupid, stupid, stupid.

The principal looked at a loss for word looking at the blood stained room and the destroyed property around us I struggled to look for words that could help explain, well anything really but Dylan finally stopped crying like a pathetic wimp and was grabbing at the nurses hand repeatedly stuttering "Oh thank God you'r here they jumped me and poor Sam we were defenseless against all three of them you should have seen the brutality, she broke my nose look!" he pointed a shaking finger at Max and pleaded with his eyes at the Nurse to believe him.

"You little lying ingrate that's not what happened you are the ones who." Iggy was cut off by the principle who looked red as a tomato and about to explode with stress "All of you come with me I don't need any explanations we have heard students smoke in here so we have set up cameras now if you're hurt go with the nurse now if you are fine you will accompany me to the office to watch exactly what the hell just happened in here and I promise you there will be consequences for whoever is responsible."

I breathed a sigh of relief I knew I might get in a little trouble for taking it to far with Sam but I was ok with that once he saw how much they hurt Max I was guaranteed to get a slap on the wrist, she was still bleeding for God sake. Dylan hung his head and walked with Iggy to the office I asked the nurse if she needed help moving Sam and Max she smiled warmly at me "If you could please I would be gratefully but then you have to join the others in the office." I nodded then a wave of anger swept over me as I realized I would have to carry Sam but at least I could walk with Max to the nurses office.

I heaved Sam carelessly over my shoulder and I wanted to 'accidentally' run him into the door frame a couple times but then unexpectedly Max's hand wove into mine gentle and comfortably cold, it was so soft and un-callused these hands shouldn't have to know pain, or hardships.

I looked up surprised but kept my face impassive and looked at her face as she softly blushed but maybe it was smeared blood? "Thank you" she whispered so softly I was scared I just imagined it.

"You look like you could handle yourself in a fight so how does Terry have control over you and Iggy?" she rushed out the question and looked ashamed that she asked it but I understood it was just a simple question out of curiosity "He likes to cause pain differently, he likes injecting only God knows what into us and as we lay withering in pain he 'documents' the side effects. I hope you never experience his kind of sick sadistic torture." I looked in her eyes as I said the last part and I saw terror in her eyes but I have seen her look her father in the eyes after he fucking whipped her and she looked pissed off and determined but not scared, so why did this scare her but as I continued to look at her I saw her try to hide the look but not before I saw that it was the same look she had in the music room backed up against the wall.

"Max why did that scare you?" I wanted to hit myself for being so damn bunt "Do needles scare you?" I felt like I was handing her an excuse an escape route to not have to talk about this but she looked back up into my eyes as we finally reached the nurses office "Hey Fang can I confess something to you?" I was taken back but was thrilled she decided to trust me enough to tell me anything really "I have had two men kiss me but I have never kissed a man before, does that make sense? I use to look forward to my first kiss and then it was forced on me and now that will forever be my first kiss." she looked like she was staring at something off in the distance then she cupped my face with her soft cold hand and leaned forward I couldn't have prepared for how perfect her lips tasted or how it drove me crazy when she pulled away she let out a soft breath that danced across my lips like fall leaves dancing in the wind drying the slight moisture that remained from her kiss that tasted like hot chocolate powder premixed and slight peppermint, it was bliss just pure and simple perfect bliss.

 **Disclaimer**


End file.
